russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV 4 signs content partnership with SMAC Television Production
June 6, 2019 PTV general manager and COO Julieta Claveria-Lacza and SMAC TV officials, who are now appoined for the government TV network. PTV 4 has come up with new TV shows. PTV 4 general manager, OIC and COO Julieta Claveria-Lacza announced recently that the state-owned network has signed a deal, teamed up and entered into a partnership with SMAC Television Production (Social Media Artist and Celebrities), a media and entertainment production company, which is going to bid and collaborate with the government television network in the country in June 4, 2019 as part of a long-term strategy to bring the wholesome entertainment to the network and to make the network more competitive, out plans a reorganization and overhaul of its programming strategy in a bid to achieve profitability this year and its bid to join the competition for broadcast ads. “Not only pivoting or transitioning in terms of programming, but also the strategy of the organization even the structure, everything is being done,” Claveria-Lacza said. Claveria-Lacza discloses her new mandate for the government-owned TV station: "Our mandate is to inform and to bring the government closer to the people, most of all. A mix of news and public affairs, educational (via CONSTEL), entertainment (including cartoons for kids, Koreanovelas, Tagalized movies and now has more local entertainment fare), cultural (including travel shows) and sports (including the NBL games) as she working on the programming grid." “This deal will ensure a steady and sustainable flow of innovative programming that will dominate PTV-4 from the other networks, and at the same time guarantee that the state-run broadcast station People's Television Network (PTV) earns a healthy profit and revenues from its airtime and generate revenues from advertising and airtime sales for self-sufficiency, commercial viability and attempt to cater to a wider audience,” Claveria-Lacza said. She confirmed that the government puts the arrange of artists and talents, and production unit to feature the SMAC talents, the company's top official said. It was in the 80s when the People’s Television Network was at par with the local commercial broadcasting stations. Details of the network's new programming thrust will be announced this month, incapable of producing original content, SMAC Television Production will produce and source most of the entertainment programs to feature SMAC artist performances and talents while PTV-4 will continue to be responsible for the nation's programming through its formidable line-up of news and public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural and sports; and operation of the stations, it receives funding from the General Appropriations Act (Annual National Budget) and sales from blocktimers and advertisers, among others. These and other available details were announced by top network officials Julio Castillo, Jr. (chairman of the board) and Peng Aliño (vice chairman of the board) meet the SMAC TV officials, including Enrico Jamora, to the PTV workforce in a general assembly convened at the PTV studios in Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue. SMAC Television Production is a private institution that produces mall shows, online shows and movies, and also manage careers specifically on social media. SMAC discovers, trains and manages artists, produces entertainment shows and events, and supports communities who need assistance, among those interested in acquiring the government TV station PTV 4 after the giant IBC 13 were phased out in June 2019. With the new relationship between PTV 4 and SMAC Television Production whose partnered as the biggest content contributor and production partner for the network, both parties may collaborate on potential opportunities to fully benefit from the strategic partnership to introduce the entertainment division and produce our homegrown artists. It may also open the doors to feature online and TV artists and talents of SMAC for Filipino creative and performing talents. PTV 4 is also increasing a transmitter power of 50-kilowatts for a clearer and better signal reception, complemented by a 500-foot tower in Quezon City, which is envisioned to be at par with that of leading networks to be operational and to reach more people and provide quality presentation. Other necessary automation equipment will also be procured. “Our objective in the long run,” he added, “is to provide and conquer the audience with more quality programming.” SMAC made a deal with the aggressive and revitalized PTV 4 as the fourth biggest and most profitable network in the country opens up more opportunity for discovering and training talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, innovative training for singing, dancing, modeling and acting workshop. "We have invested substantial money in our talents of SMAC and providing the talent management of PTV 4 has been putting for sale, viewership, and marketing by the government. We have been there over 5 years ago (in 2014)," said SMAC TV officials. Of course, the move of SMAC into the media and entertainment company as part of a larger media war; apart from setting up PTV 4, which remains a top-notcher in the television ratings and viewership as a competitor to the leading media networks ABS-CBN, GMA 7 and IBC 13. PTV’s fourth ranking in the Kantar Media Q3 2017 Media Report with highest number of online engagements in its Facebook page at 3,200 per 1000 followers. PTV-4 and the page currently has around 1.4 million followers. SMAC's appointment following the government TV network into a viewership. 'TV networks' :PTV (under Julieta Claveria-Lacza leadership) have a mix of formats: news and public affairs + educational + entertainment + cultural + sports. :RPN (under Benjamin Ramos leadership) have a mix of formats: local shows + youth oriented + basketball + cartoons + animes + imported dramas (Mexico and Korea) + US imports + movies; the difference: music videos on RPN, and all US series and movies are Tagalized (except Survivor). :IBC (under Kat de Castro leadership) have a mix of formats: entertainment + news and current affairs + cultural + sports. TRIVIA: Despite offering bold and innovative television programs for the family, BBC-2/City2 Television was said to be the poorly-rated of all the leading TV networks then in Metro Manila, ranking 5th spot, due to signal issues. Things didn't really quite change even as they had the broadcasting rights to the PBA (thru Vintage Sports), as City2 only finished 4th in the TV ratings game. Most of the Broadcast Center's facilities are shared by the two networks including the newly-established PTV from 1986-92, until ABS-CBN finally took over the building formerly used by the former GTV/MBS between the late-70s, and early and middle-80s. :ABS-CBN :DWWX TV 2 :DZMM AM 630 :DWKO FM 101.9 / DZOO FM 101.9 / DWRR FM 101.9 :PTV :DWGT TV 4 :PBS :DZRB AM 918 (DPI Radio 1 / MPI Radio 1) :DZSR AM 738 (DZSR SportsCenter 738) :DWBR FM 104.3 (Busines Radio) :DZRM AM 1278 (DZRM Radyo Maynila 1278) PTV's studios, transmitter and offices were located first in Solana Bldg. in Intramuros, Manila from 1974-78, and then in the Broadcast Plaza in Bohol Ave., Diliman, Quezon City from 1978-92 with the power of 40,000 watts. It was the former home of then GTV/MBS channel 4 from 1978-80 and from 1980-86, where the studios and their equipment, and offices are housed there along with a transmitter tower. When the EDSA Revolution happened from February 22-25, 1986, it became the former home of now PTV for six years, but they shared their facilities by 50/50 with the rechristened ABS-CBN since they were reopened between July 16 and September 14 of the same year as Broadcast Center by replacing Plaza in it, until they were finally moved to the present building with the transmitter tower in Visayas Ave. on March 26, 1992, following the signing of the PTNI Charter. :PTV's studios, transmitter and offices in Visayas Avenue. :RPN's studios, transmitter and offices in Panay Avenue. :IBC's studios and offices in Capitol Hills Drive and transmitter in San Francisco del Monte. This television network has undergone major changes since the seventies. It was once called Maharlika Broadcasting System under the Marcos administration with Newscenter 4 as its news bureau. I know it because I was once part of it when it had its studio at Bohol Ave. QC and because of the EDSA Revolution of 1986, my stint as News Video Editor was short-lived. However, it had several engagement here at its Visayas Avenue building for the television plugging and promotion of our IMPAKABSAT Regional Trade Fair. This both People's Television 4 and Philippine Broadcasting Service radio network studios and offices is located at the ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center along Bohol (now Sgt. Esguerra) Avenue, Quezon City from 1986 until 1992. Those days that PTV is in battle with ABS-CBN re: Broadcast Centre ABS-CBN-2 wins defeated Government-owned People's Television 4 on the Broadcasting Center's facilities in 1992.